


Hold my beer

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [18]
Category: DC Elseworlds, inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 100 words - Character totally has this. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 100 words - Character totally has this. ;)

"Nope, that's not going to happen," Zeke shook his head, "she's not that kinda girl." 

Power Girl wiped her mouth with the back of her hand after a deep swig from her beer. She glanced over at Lucy at the other end of the bar, a clever, slightly drunk grin on her lips.  

"Hold my beer," she said before she walked over, cupper her face and kissed her deeply. 

"So now you know what my kiss tastes like. So in the morning I say goodbye, but I wonder if you know,"  she leaned in and whispered, "I hate sleeping alone." 


End file.
